A New Tug
The Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks are in charge of a big construction project on a skyscraper near the harbor. Though Captain Star and Captain Zero are forced to agree on working with the two fleets, they realize that 14 tugs aren't enough to do all the work. Captain Star calls in the McAllister Tugs company in New York again and they agree to loan him a new tug. A few days later, the new tug, Jimmy, arrives. He is a bit bigger than Ten Cents but smaller than Big Mac. Emily never met him since he was built after she left New York, but knowing that he is a McAllister is good enough for her. Meanwhile the Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks are working a bit better since Jimmy joined, but Ten Cents has grown a bit of a grudge against Jimmy since he's always talking to Emily. Several times Emily invites Ten Cents to join the talk, but Ten Cents doesn't notice. The foundation has been completed, and it's the tug's jobs to move the remaining soil to National Park Service up river where they recycle the soil to plant new trees. Ten Cents gets the wicked idea to hide the most full barge (meant for Hercules) and leave it for Jimmy. He hides it in a cove, and when Jimmy is about to come over, he leaves it at the docks. Jimmy is not so sure how he got the largest barge, but takes it anyway. The heavy barge is causing Jimmy to go slower than usual. He pleads to Ten Cents for help, but Ten Cents ignores him. Grampus ends up coming up but accidentally knocks Jimmy's barge over. The soil spills into the sea and the barge sinks. Jimmy thinks it is all his fault, and before anyone knows it, disappears up river. That night, the Star Tugs are all wondering where Jimmy is except Ten Cents, who is smirking evilly. Only when he hears Emily talking about Jimmy does he realize how serious the problem is. Knowing he has to find Jimmy, he sneaks out when the Star Tugs are asleep. He doesn't hear Emily, however, waking up and following him. Ten Cents sails up river in the dark, but the woods around the bank are so spooky he can't see where he is going. He turns to the left, and in his haste, his engine stalls and he becomes stranded on a sandbar. Fearing for his safety, he blows his horn several times, but to his surprise, he hears Jimmy responding with his horn. Using morse code, they speak to each other. Ten Cents apologizes to Jimmy for giving him the big barge and explains how he was trying to get Jimmy away from Emily. Jimmy explains that the only reason they talked together was because Emily hadn't seen and American tug in years, and Jimmy found it hard to not talk alone. The two agree to be good friends. Just then, Emily arrives and takes to two off the sandbar. A few weeks later, the skyscraper is finished, and Jimmy is sad to leave the Star Tugs. But he mentions a new skyscraper project that the Star Tugs could help with in America, known as the Empire State Building... Page by User:TenCents. Category:Story